


The Last Straw

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch), WizWitch



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: And this was encouraged by the tri-state area discord server, Angst, Gen, I'm salty about World Without Milo still, also this was mostly written at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/WizWitch
Summary: Even people like Milo have their limit--which Elliot never quite thought possible
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends encouraged this after I ranted about Elliot in "World Without Milo". So I wrote this at work with Google Docs on my phone.

The Last Straw

Milo took a few slow, deep breaths at his locker before attempting to open it again. One thing,  _ one thing _ , that's all he wanted. One thing today to not be affected by Murphy's Law. 

_ 'It's only been mild things _ ,' he reminded himself as he started turning his lock again. This time his locker opened, though it popped a bit and hit him in the cheekbone in the process. "Oof…"

He gently rubbed where it hit, and figured it was probably going to bruise, though it wasn't anything major. Just a cherry on top of his day. 

He grabbed the books he needed for homework and put away the ones he didn't before closing the locker and walking down the hallway. Just go home and put this day out of his mind--that was all he needed to manage. 

When he stepped outside the school, he found himself freezing up slightly--Elliot was at the crosswalk. 

Well, that was a stupid thing to be surprised about; Elliot was always at the crosswalk after school. Though it'd been a while since Milo had gone near him on his own--Zack and Melissa always made sure he didn't. 

But Melissa was home sick and Zack was at football practice. 

He was being ridiculous. He could face Elliot. He'd done it before after all. 

_ "I'm saying the world would be better off without Milo." _

Milo sighed at the thought. Right,  _ that _ whole thing. 

It wasn't even that bad--he'd dealt with worse.

Besides, today had already been awful enough--maybe Murphy's Law would give him a break and Elliot wouldn't even notice him. 

(He wasn't going to think about how Elliot  _ always _ noticed him even from a block away.) 

Thought in mind, Milo hiked up his backpack and started walking towards the crosswalk. He had just as much right to use it as anyone else--he had just as much right to  _ exist  _ as anyone else. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by something suddenly hitting his cheekbone right where his locker had, only with a lot more force. "Ow!"

"Milo Murphy!" Elliot yelled before turning his sign so the side that said "Milo" was facing his target. "Thought you could slip by me, did you? Well, nothing gets past me-- _ especially _ dangers like you!"

"Elliot, please…" Milo started in a small voice, but whatever he was going to say got caught in the lump forming in his throat. No, not here… just ten minutes until he was away from everyone else… then he could… 

At the sound that left Milo's throat, Elliot frowned and lowered his stop sign. That was odd; it sounded almost like a sob, but that was impossible--Murphy didn’t cry.

The sound repeated, and Milo shrunk back slightly as he covered his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut. “Ju-Just  _ stop _ ,” Milo said, voice breaking as he shook his head. “I can’t today…”

Elliot stared slightly as Milo started rubbing at his eyes. “What are you talking about?”

Instead of answering, Milo shook his head and ran off, leaving Elliot to wonder what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a follow up later, but no promises


End file.
